The present invention relates generally to the field of hand-held portable data file readers, and more particularly to non-mechanical control mechanisms.
Hand-held portable data collection systems may typically utilize an optical data file reader having a bar code scanner or CCD reader to collect optically encoded information. A portable data collection terminal, for example, may include a laser scanner system which sweeps a laser beam lengthwise across a bar code in which information is encoded. The laser scanner system detects the varying intensity of the reflected light as the laser beam reflects off of the regions of varying light intensity of the bar code. The pattern of light intensity describes a numerical code from which the encoded information may be electronically extracted.
Typically, such scanner systems utilize a mechanical switch, such as a magnetic reed switch and magnet system, for controlling the scanner when the switch is actuated. However, such mechanical switches eventually wear out after repeated use and must be replaced. The failure of the scanning switch renders the apparatus inoperative until replaced, resulting in undesired downtime and repair costs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a non-mechanical scanning control switch which would not wear out with increased repeated use.